Infiltrated BY SUE!
by chinosarah
Summary: *PARODY* wat hapens wen a mistrios gurl joins da teem? Wat if she turns out 2 b wally's sister? And the cxii boy wonder falls madly in luv wit her?111? I sux at sumerys LOL NO FLAMZ!1!111! *PARODY* co authored by XxFatalities-of-sane-mindsXx
1. Chapter 1

**(chinosarah- Some of you might have read my Percy Jackson story know that I despise Mary-Sues. So I decided to write one. I noticed a lot in the Young Justice fandom, so here's my co-author Fatalities.**

**Fatalities (not writing long boring penname)- Hey people! This is me and my wonderful friend's parody. We pulled from numerous Sue stories to create the most horribly perfectly tragic Mary Sue ever. I think. You never know how stupid someone can be. So now, here is…**

**THE DISCLAIMER: Neither chinosarah nor I own Young Justice. If I owned, there would be a full season dedicated to Jason Todd. If she owned… SPITFIRE FOREVER!**

**AND NOW HERE IS…**

**THE SUE.)**

On a deserted street in the worse parts of Gotham, a beautiful, amazing, wonderful, totally awesome teenage girl walked the lonely streets.

"Oh cruel world, why me? Why must I be an orphan? Why must people hate me for my beauty? Why must people recognize my perfection and buy me amazing designer clothes that magically never get dirty? Oh woe to me…" the girl said. The only sound was her high heels clicking on the hard pavement as she walked past an oddly placed old abandoned warehouse that the city apparently had millions of… until she heard something. A maniacal laugh that she somehow knew could only come from a deranged psychopath. She ran into the abandoned building, her mile long, flowing, locks of chestnut hair with totally natural pink streaks flowing in the wind, wondering what was going on and completely disregarding any concern for her own safety. As she found herself in a large, dark part of the warehouse, she saw two figures tied up and a man with green hair standing above them. It appeared the terrifying laugh came from that man. She gasped. The Joker heard her, stopped laughing, and turned around.

"Who's there?" The Joker asked. He saw the angel winged girl standing there in all her radiance. "What is a obviously wonderful but tragically abandoned girl doing in the bad parts of town? And interrupting me when I finally managed to somehow capture Batman and the Boy Wonder?"

"That's not right! You shouldn't capture people! That is wrong and cruel! Surrender before I blow your head off with my amazing powers I got from being experimented on by the mad scientist who adopted me!" She yelled, her purple eyes shining with rage until they transitioned to red to symbolize her burning anger at the horrible, deranged situation.

"Oh my gosh! I see the light! I am a horrible man. Please don't smite me my queen! I will never do it again! I will donate to the homeless, I will give to charity, I will become a police officer, anything to not feel the anger of your amazing burning power that I somehow know would completely obliterate me!" The Joker yelled in fear. The girl glared as her cat tail waved violently and her cat ears folded back.

"I am Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine, and I refuse your request! Feel my burning rage and power!" Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine said. "etims siht nam no eht tops htiw ym gnizama noitcefrep!" (1) She casted her spell. The Joker was engulfed by a bright light as he screamed for mercy, and there was nothing left of the former deranged psychopath. Batman and Robin, who had been oddly silent this whole time, decided to cut the ropes that bound them and walk over to her.

"Even though you just killed a reformed man who could have finally fixed his mistakes and I am completely against anyone killing, that was amazing! Can I be your sidekick?" Batman said.

"No! I want to be her sidekick!" Robin yelled, throwing a punch at his mentor. Soon a horrible fist fight over Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine broke out between Batman and Robin even though it was completely unpractical and they could have easily resolved it another way.

"Oh poor me! I cause tragic situations everywhere I go!" Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine said as she pulled out a razor blade and started crying and cutting her wrists. "Please stop this madness! I cannot take it anymore!" Batman and Robin stopped their fight at the sight of the poor, suddenly self-harming girl being so sad.

"We're sorry. You are just so beautiful and amazing that we couldn't help fighting over you. Ignoring that fact that is any police officer saw this he would arrest me for acting like a pedophile." Batman said. Robin got on one knee and pleaded to her.

"Don't cry totally hot girl that appears to be part angel and part cat!" Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine looked at the boy and stopped crying.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you!" she said. Robin got up and they started making out, completely ignoring Batman. They kept making out for about ten minutes, because apparently they didn't need to breathe when they were surrounded by their love, before breaking away.

"Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine, would you join the Team? I know that logically you shouldn't even know what I'm talking about but you're so amazing I am going to trust you know about top secret league projects." Batman said.

"Oh you mean the Team with Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Rocket, and that annoying girl who does the magic that nobody likes? I would love to, Batman! I'm sure I could be a wonderful addition since I have the powers of super beauty, super strength, super speed, telepathy, power over the elements, mystic abilities, and the power to fly along with numerous other things that would make this list too long and my talent at all types of martial arts and the ways of the ninja?" Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine said. "Did I mention I'm part vampire?"

"No, but despite the fact that this seems surreal and totally unable to happen I will accept everything you say and assume you aren't lying because you are so amazing!" Batman said. "I am honored to have you on the Team! By the way, I'm really Bruce Wayne and Robin is Dick Grayson."

"Oh I already knew, you see, despite being an orphan I know everything about you all. Now can we go back to Mount Justice so I can start my training to end crime?" Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine said, her eyes now turning pink with happiness while Robin noticed that the streaks in her hair had magically turned to blue.

"Of course! And I should probably tell you that Artemis is Artemis Crock, Miss Martion goes by Megan Morse, Superboy goes by Conner Kent while his father is Clark, Rocket is Raquel Erwin and Kid Flash is Wally West! Now you know everyone, yay! Let's go and introduce you to them as my soulmate!" Robin said. Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine gasped.

"Wally West? We must go immediately! I have horrible tragic but wonderfully unnatural backstory to tell you! The one after the time I had just been raped by pandas on a trip to the zoo and was blessed by a magical unicorn and became a uni-person!" She said.

"Oh my! We must go immediately! Come Batman, to Mount Justice!"

**1) For those of you who don't want to figure out what she said she said "Smite this man on the spot with my amazing perfection!" You're welcome. **

**(Fatalities- And that was the biggest piece of crap I have ever written XD Hope you guys enjoyed that. Next Chapter will be written by chinosarah. We will be trading off every chapter. **

**Chinosarah- Some people might be confused by the whole "Emerald Sparkle Moonbeam Rayvvin Sakura Aphrodite Zelda Shimmering Gwendolyn Rose Golden Ruby Shadow Love Shine hates Zatanna" thing. She does, we do not.**

**Fatalities- I kind of do. But not for the Sue's reason. Just because… I actually have no clue why. Okay, moving on.**

**Chinosarah- Don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe!**

**Fatalities- There is way more horribly written characters and OOC-ness to come! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(chinosarah: Yay! My turn to do a chapter now. We will attempt to do a chapter every week, but I suffer from the disability of laziness.**

**Fatalities: As do I. Now this chapter was written all by chinosarah (except for calling Zatanna a bitch, I had to add that.) and it is awesome. So you WILL like it. Read.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own. Yet.)**

Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine, Batman, and Robin, walked back out to the batmobile.

"Oh, Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine, your driving skills are so superior to mine, would you please drive the batmobile oh lovely goddess!" Batman asked. The perfectly wonderful girl started crying and cutting her wrist.

"The black reminds me of how I am sadly part demon, even though it only makes me more powerful and beautiful!" Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine said.

"Don't cry, my soulmate! I love you more than life itself! Even though I just met you…" The boy wonder proceeded to make out with the girl for another ten minutes, almost as long as it took to say her now lengthened name. The poor lovely girl stopped crying and began driving the batmobile, even though she was thirteen. When they reached Mount Justice, Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine did not see the shadowy figure standing in the batmobile's parking spot, although she was blessed with better vision than Superman himself. The batmobile slammed into the figure that turned out to be Zatanna and made her explode into a million pieces.

"No! Are you alright?" Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine cried, as she backed up in a desperate attempt to save Robin's apparently ex girlfriend.

"It's okay Em, you have opened my eyes to the fact that I hated her despite the fact that we kissed on New Years! I love you my soulmate!" Robin said. The gorgeous girl was comforted by his words. As they entered Mount Justice, Batman spoke.

"Team, this is Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine. She is so good, talented, beautiful and perfect! She has more skills and powers than the whole Justice League combined! I'm sure you will love her. Oh yeah, Zatanna is dead, let us never speak of that bitch again." Batman said. Artemis and M'gann ran up to the girl.

"Oh you're so wonderful and lovely and perfect! Let's be best friends!" M'gann squeaked in delight of the heavenly girl.

"OMG! Will you please be my BFF we can go, like, get mani-pedis together! It will be so much fun!" Artemis said.

"Even though my nails can magically do themselves, due to my perfectly awesome powers of beauty, we can go after I tell you my completely unbelievably tragic backstory!" Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Teardrop Obsidian Jamesina Dementia Immortal Barbie Trinity Scarlett Destiny JessameneBella Sakura Asteria Aphrodite Zelda Hermione Shimmering Leona Gwendolyn Rose Lillian Pearl Vera Genevieve Opal Tahirah Mariaah Starr Elsabet Cleopatra Anastasia Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Arleeanna Purple Love Shine said.

"Oh we would love to hear your tragic backstory! Please continue, fair maiden!" Everyone said. The team sat down as the graceful girl told her story.

**(Fatalities: Yeah, we added to her name. It is now… 55 words I think. Probably makes up about a fourth of the chapter's word count. **

**Chinosarah: Don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe!**

**Fatalities: Because next is…**

_**THE BACKSTORY!**_**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Fatalities: Sorry for any formatting errors, I wrote this on chinosarah's laptop so it might have some mistakes. I hate laptops. Chinosarah's holding down her bratty sister so I can type this. HER SISTER HATES SUPER HEROES! WE MUST UNITE AND TERMINATE!)**

Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine felt tears come to her eyes as she recalled her tragic story.

"I was given up at birth and adopted by a mother and father who drank and did drugs a lot, they abused me everyday, I was bullied at school by both my peers and teachers, then my parents died in a horribly tragic fire that only I lived through because my demon and angel sides came through and I was able to use my mind blowing powers to put out the fire. I was an orphan for many years, until I was adopted by a mad scientist who also abused me while performing painful experiments that gave me my other many powers, until he died in a horrible plane crash that I also just barely survived through because of my vampire/cat/fairy/mermaid/platypus powers. That plane crash was set up by my enemies who hated me for my beauty and perfection. I ran away from the orphanage and became even more epic by training under the greatest ninja master who also gave me mind control powers along with control over the elements but sadly beat and starved me constantly. I found out I was the avatar and destined to save the- oops, wrong fandom. Anyways, I got my new powers and punished him for his horrible acts. I ran away once more and fell in love with a guy who seemed just as perfect as me! His name was Gary Stu I believe, but he died tragically when my worst enemies once again feared my power. I became a lonely orphan while people gave me beautiful designer clothes to reward me for my amazing beauty and perfection. That was when I heard the joker and rescued Batman and Robin just a bit ago. My poor, tragic life..." Tears flowed freely from Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine's eyes now that she had gone over her whole story. The whole team, including Batman, Super Boy, Aqualad, her new soulmate Robin, and Artemis, started crying.

"I feel so bad for you! We should treat you like a princess to make up for that insanely unreal backstory!" Batman said, sobbing.

"Oh, I forgot, I'm secretly the princess of the whole world! But I ran away when my parents tried to force me into marriage with a horrible boy I didn't even know!" Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine said. Her eyes changed to a sad ice blue while the streaks in her mile long hair turned to green. "My life is so tragic!" She once again started cutting her wrists . They realized that this time she had just pulled out a dark red marker and was drawing lines on her wrist while she cried. They didn't bother wondering why she was doing so. Hurting yourself was painful.

"Oh please don't, Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine! We all love you so much! Don't pretend to self harm!" Kid Flash said.

"I just hate my life! I'm going to go kill myself!" She pulled out a knife and tried to stab herself through her heart... Until she realized her immortality and angel/demon powers prevented her from death, unless it was going to extremely tragic and dramatic and caused by her worst enemy while she died in her lover's arms, but what were the chances of that happening? "I can't even rid myself from this pain!" Robin walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Don't cry, my love, you're too perfect and amazing to cry even though it surprisingly makes you look even more beautiful despite the fact that it usually makes people look worse!" He said. They started making out again and the rest of the people didn't move or speak so that they didn't interrupt or draw attention away from the couple, but hey, who cares? Back to Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine and Robin... Everything melted away when they were together, blah blah blah more stuff about kissing that I wouldn't know about. When they finally separated, Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine's eyes had turned purple with gold and pink spots to signify her love.

"I love you Robin!"

"I love you, Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine! Oh wait, wasn't there something really urgent you needed to tell the team?" Robin said. Emerald Sparkle Violette Moonbeam Yumi Hinata Rayvvin Serenity Silverlight Maleficent Star Tiana Katniss Amethyst Crystal Dawn Eternity Jasmine Teardrop Obsidian Rapunzel Jamesina Dementia Persephone Immortal Barbie Mulan Trinity Ami Scarlett Lorilei Destiny CeCe Jessamene Aurora Bella Sakura Stella Asteria Aphrodite Snow White Arianna Zelda Edelweiss Hermione Venus Serena Shimmering Miri Leona Belle Gwendolyn Rose Ariel Lillian Pearl Vera Zoei Genevieve Opal Hope Cinderella Tahirah Mariaah Starr Leia Elsabet Cleopatra Megumi Anastasia Luppin Sarabella Golden Ruby Shadow Ebony Arleeanna Purple Love Shine gasped and turned back to the team.

"Wally West... I am your long lost sister."

**(Fatalities: Okay, done. Now onto the thank you section that I wrote but got deleted. I will only have time to thank the reviewers, but I love all you guys who favorited and followed and even just read. Well, I don't love you 'cause that's kind of creepy, but you know.**

**Thanks to CrocodileTears98, I'm glad we could help :)**

**Thanks to .Roared., please don't die of laughter. It's not over yet :P**

**Thanks to Mastac, I know right?**

**Thanks to Kat, hopefully we can top them in Sue-ocity.**

**Thanks to FluttershyIsBestPony64, thanks for sharing it :)**

**Thanks to StayTraught, and you're supposed to think it's awesome. Kidding, it's a parody.**

**Thanks to , aww, you're so nice XD**

**Thanks to The Odd One95, yes, Sue must die. And Starfire, according to chinosarah, Starfire will make an appearance. Also, Nightwing is DC's man whore, he's canon with everything that is even remotely a girl. Still, ROBSTAR FOREVER!**

**Thanks to Guest #1, happy we could please :)**

**Thanks to QueenJoJo, your wish is our command XD**

**Thanks to Laser Lance 720, you have no idea how many time I have written her name and wanted to just say "fuck it." We just started copy and pasting it.**

**Thanks to JustKeepSwimming, she is, isn't she? XD **

**Thanks to Guest #2, OH SHIT! WE FORGOT IT! We'll add it into the first chapter sometime.**

**Thanks to Guest #3, we don't either XD**

**Thanks to Guest #4, how do you think we feel when we write it? :P**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed!**

**chinosarah: Au revoir! Now my sister!**

**chinosarah's sister: the first time they read this to me it was long but I liked it and it's good but I hurt because they have been beating me up so bye this is kinda awesome. :D**

**Fatalities: You kicked me in the eye and kneed me in the... well... yeah... YOU DESERVE IT! Besides, I always win. Speaking of that... *shoots sister* :D**

**Fatalities, out.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey chinosarah here. I know, I know this isn't a new chapter. Don't worry, Fatalities and I are not dead and we're not quitting the story. We just have a lot of work to do in school right now. I promise you, I will post the new chapter ASAP. Thanks, chinosarah!**


	5. Boston Marathon

Chinosarah: Fatalities and I are fine. We were nowhere near Boston during the bombing. Continue to send your support to Boston, but don't blame Muslims or any other ethnic group for this. I hope that all of the followers of this story who live in Boston are fine. Please review that you are okay if you live in Boston. On a side note, more chapters will probably come in June. Sorry for the delay. Love you, Boston.


End file.
